El día B (de boda)
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: O cómo una boda entre dos personas que se quieren puede convertirse en el tema del año. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy solo tienen clara una cosa: van a casarse cueste lo que cueste, aunque tengan que lidiar con madres, periodistas, invitados, preparativos y el mismísimo Lord Voldemort reencarnado. De una forma u otra, todo estará listo el día de su boda.
1. Un año antes

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especiales a MeriAnne Black por el beteo, a MrsDarfoy por la portada y a ambas por el entusiasmo._

* * *

 **EL DÍA B (DE BODA)**

 **I. Un año antes**

Hermione suspiró, feliz. La vida era preciosa.

Estaba leyendo uno de sus libros preferidos, sentada cómodamente y apoyada contra su novio en un balancín de jardín, ambos situados en uno de los múltiples rincones ocultos de los jardines de Malfoy Manor, rodeados de rosas y disfrutando del buen tiempo.

No tenía que pensar en nada más que si le apetecía té o limonada, el aire era fresco y dulce, y…

—Oye, Granger —dijo Draco de repente, interrumpiendo su hilo mental—, ¿del uno al diez, cuántas posibilidades hay de que aceptes casarte conmigo?

Hermione levantó la cabeza como un resorte, girándola un poco para verlo mejor.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, atónita.

—He dicho que, del uno al diez, cuántas posibilidades hay de que aceptes casarte conmigo —repitió él seriamente.

—Pues a ver. —Marcó la página del libro que estaba leyendo antes de dejarlo abandonado y girar todo el cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con él—. Si así es como me vas a pedir matrimonio, las posibilidades son nulas. Si me lo pides de una manera un poco más especial, no sé, _como si esto no fuera una transacción comercial sino algo que realmente deseas_ —recalcó, entrecerrando los ojos—, entonces sí aceptaría. Te quiero, ya lo sabes.

Draco asintió, contemplándola pensativo, su propio libro abandonado.

—Casarse conmigo tiene muchas ventajas —comentó, casi ausentemente—. Mansiones en medio mundo, dinero suficiente como para vivir cien vidas, apoyo para tus proyectos, un marido para presumir… Probablemente hijos preciosos, también. Amor incondicional. Todo ese tipo de cosas.

Ella sonrió, muy a su pesar.

—Te he dicho que esto no era una transacción comercial, Draco. No me puedes convencer ofreciéndome ventajas.

—¿Y con esto tampoco? —preguntó, sacando del bolsillo una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo y abriéndola, revelando un anillo de compromiso con un diamante de corte princesa y la banda de oro blanco y brillantes.

Hermione miró el anillo, mareada. Era verdaderamente precioso, tenía que haberle costado una fortuna y además complementaba muy bien su estilo. ¿Pero de verdad le iba a proponer matrimonio así, de cualquier manera?

—Te lo estás pensando —la acusó Draco, sonriendo—. El anillo te llama.

—¡No es el anillo lo que me llama, imbécil! —le espetó—. Nunca me casaría con alguien solo por su dinero, necesito algo más. Y espero que tengas ese algo más, o la vamos a liar después de todo este tiempo juntos.

Draco, sin borrar la estúpida sonrisa condescendiente que tenía en la cara, tomó su mano y deslizó suavemente el anillo en el dedo, acercándose a la vez a sus labios.

—Cásate conmigo —murmuró tras unos instantes de silencio contra su boca, adquiriendo un tono ronco y sensual—. Te juro que estaré allí para ti hasta que me muera. Te juro que te querré siempre. Te juro que te llenaré de regalos y te llevaré de viaje y te luciré porque eres preciosa y estoy muy, muy orgulloso de ti y de tu trabajo. Te juro que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero perderte. Cásate conmigo, Hermione.

No la dejó hablar, sino que comenzó un beso lento y cariñoso. Le mordió los labios y recorrió todos los planos de su boca mientras enroscaba sus manos en los rizos de ella, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo. Hermione gimoteó; daba igual cuántos besos se habían dado en su vida, todos le gustaban igual que el primero. Su corazón latía acelerado, sus manos se enroscaron en su nuca y Draco seguía tentándola, implacable, sensual, oscuro.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione jadeó contra su boca con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Él la subió a su regazo, y ambos contemplaron el anillo, brillante y nuevo en su mano pero extrañamente agradable de llevar.

—Podías haber sido un poco más romántico —murmuró ella al final, conteniendo un poco la risa—. Y haber esperado a oír mi _sí_.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que me pusiera de rodillas? Ya sabes que solo me arrodillo para una cosa, y este no era el momento. Aunque ahora… —Draco recorrió sus muslos con las manos, levantando la falda en su avance.

—Chssst, ahora no, Draco. Estamos ocupados.

—¿En qué? —preguntó él, deteniendo sus movimientos.

—En estar recién prometidos, estate quieto ahora y contempla el momento.

* * *

 **GRANGER Y MALFOY, PROMETIDOS**

 _Tras casi cuatro años saliendo, la chica de oro y el mago más rico de Inglaterra se han prometido para casarse y ¡no podemos estar más emocionadas!_

 _Ayer por la tarde llegó un comunicado oficial de la familia Malfoy, que no solo anunciaba el compromiso matrimonial de su heredero, Draco Malfoy y su novia, Hermione Granger, sino también ofrecía la noticia de que el mes que viene se celebrará una fiesta de compromiso en la impresionante residencia familiar, Malfoy Manor, con invitación de la prensa, familia, amigos y socios. Será un gran evento, como esperamos que sea la boda en sí: sin ninguna duda, estamos ante la boda de la década, aunque aún no se sepa la fecha._

 _No poseemos más información, pero estamos intentando ponernos en contacto con la familia para obtener más detalles… Y ojalá podamos ver el anillo pronto, porque estamos seguras de que no decepcionará._

 _Hermione y Draco, la editorial de_ Corazón de bruja _os ofrece sus mejores deseos para vuestra nueva vida juntos._

* * *

Hermione se contempló en el espejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Llevaba un vestido verde de seda, largo hasta los pies y con la espalda medio descubierta, que realmente le sentaba muy bien. El pelo, recogido con horquillas de diamantes, permitía ver la abertura del vestido, y las joyas eran de esmeraldas y diamantes, sacadas de la cámara de Gringotts de los Malfoy como regalo de compromiso.

No solía ser muy vanidosa, pero tenía que reconocer que realmente estaba muy guapa. Y más valía, porque sabía que esa noche le iban a hacer muchas, muchas fotos.

Una mano en la cintura la sacó de su contemplación en el espejo, y se giró para mirar a Draco, que depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—Estás preciosa —murmuró contra su piel. Ella le sonrió.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal. —Y era cierto: Draco iba guapo siempre, pero cuando se vestía de fiesta estaba realmente espectacular. Llevaba gemelos verdes a juego con sus joyas, el único toque de color en un traje negro y gris.

—No podía dejar que te llevaras todas las miradas —replicó él, sonriendo orgullosamente—. Tenemos que ir guapos ambos, es nuestra fiesta de compromiso. Y ahora, marchando, que una cosa es llegar elegantemente tarde y otra llegar tarde _tarde_.

Ella aceptó el brazo que él le tendía, sintiéndose refinada y sofisticada, y juntos salieron de su habitación para recorrer media mansión, llegando al final a la enorme escalinata que conducía al salón donde se celebraba la gala y donde ya docenas de personas estaban socializando y charlando.

Descendieron las escaleras lentamente –las sandalias de ella, aunque preciosas, no ayudaban a realizar carreras de velocidad, precisamente–, observando cómo Narcissa había aprovechado el enorme salón de baile de los Malfoy para realizar una fiesta de ensueño que continuaba incluso en los jardines y las habitaciones contiguas.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó él cuando llegaron al último escalón, todavía sin haber sido vistos por los invitados.

—Vamos —murmuró ella, apretándole el brazo. Sin más dilación, entraron por las puertas dobles en el salón, sonriendo ante los focos, las cámaras y los aplausos de los invitados.

—¡Queridos, pero qué guapos vais!

—¡Una sonrisa para _Corazón de bruja_!

—¡Aquí _El Profeta_! ¿Una pose, por favor?

—¡Hermione, estás espectacular!

—¡Señorita Granger, me alegra mucho verla en tan buen estado!

Ambos se miraron, un poco ahogados nada más entrar.

—Necesito una copa —anunció Draco.

—De eso nada, querido —dijo Narcissa, materializándose a su lado y dándoles un beso a cada uno—. Primero las fotos para la prensa, luego saludar a los invitados y luego ya beber. Vamos, vamos, no os paréis. Una sonrisa, gracias.

Hermione rio ante la expresión de horror de Draco, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Sonríe, que estamos celebrando y no quiero que me estropees las fotos —le ordenó su madre en ese momento—. Levanta la barbilla, vamos. Esto va a ser primera página, os lo digo yo.

* * *

—Draco, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre nuestro futuro matrimonio.

Él levantó la vista de su libro y alzó una ceja.

—Ni siquiera nos hemos casado y ya te quieres divorciar —se quejó de manera teatral.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Qué tonto eres. No, me refería a que tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas ya para saber que estamos de acuerdo en lo principal. Tengo una lista y todo.

—Supongo que no merece la pena posponerlo. —Dejó el libro a un lado, un poco a regañadientes, y centró toda su atención en ella—. Empieza.

—Lo primero es que no me voy a cambiar el apellido —anunció ella—. Voy a seguir siendo Granger, y no es negociable.

—Me parece bien, no esperaba menos. —Él sonrió—. ¿Cómo te iba a seguir llamando Granger si te apellidas de otra manera?

—¿Y tus padres qué opinarán?

—Que opinen lo que quieran —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Esto es tu decisión, pero debes saber que, debido a nuestra posición social y demás tradiciones sangre pura, en los eventos importantes se te presentará como Lady Malfoy, al igual que mi madre. Y los documentos importantes referentes a las propiedades de mi familia necesitan que el firmante se apellide Malfoy, o sea que no los podrías manejar sin mí.

—No me importa. —Ella se lo pensó unos instantes antes de añadir—. Pero si quieres, estoy dispuesta a añadir Malfoy a mi nombre, lo que no estoy dispuesta es a renunciar a Granger.

—Es justo. ¿Qué más?

—¿Quieres hijos?

—Dos —respondió él rápidamente—. Uno es demasiado solitario, y con tres ya vas camino de ser un Weasley. Dos es perfecto.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente.

—Yo también lo opino. Siguiente: ¿dónde viviríamos?

—Aquí, ¿no? —Draco paseó la mirada por el enorme ático que compartían—. Al menos mientras estemos solos, cuando haya un bebé en camino ya nos mudaremos a Malfoy Manor.

—Por encima de mi cadáver vamos a vivir en Malfoy Manor, Draco. Tengo muchas razones —prosiguió, antes de que él dijera nada—, pero la principal es que me niego a vivir con tus padres.

—¿Malfoy Hall? —propuso él—. Es más pequeña que la mansión, pero no está mal, y además está más cerca de Londres. Era de mi abuela paterna.

—Ya veremos —gruñó ella por lo bajo antes de alzar la voz de nuevo—. ¿Cómo pasamos las celebraciones en familia? Porque nos tenemos que dividir entre mi familia, la tuya y los Weasley.

—No nos dividimos, nos marginamos del mundo y las pasamos viajando por ahí.

—No.

—Pues como podamos, que es lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Pero a las fiestas y galas de mi madre hay que ir sí o sí, como faltemos nos arranca la cabeza por el pelo —advirtió seriamente.

—A las de mi abuela también, la Soirée por lo menos. Y hablando de mi abuela, ha organizado una fiesta el mes que viene para celebrar nuestro compromiso.

—Qué bien —masculló Draco secamente—. ¿Mucha gente o lo habitual en ella?

—No ha querido decirme nada.

Ambos compartieron una mueca de terror mal disimulado.

* * *

—¿Soy yo o la gente no deja de mirarnos raro?

Hermione apretó los labios para disimular una sonrisa.

—No nos miran raro, Draco —contestó pacientemente—. Lo que pasa es que la abuela ha anunciado a todo el mundo nuestro compromiso y tienen curiosidad por vernos. No todos los días pasa que la nieta fea se case la primera de todas.

—No eres fea.

—Era una broma —replicó Hermione, pero le dio un beso de agradecimiento—. Venga, vamos a saludar a Sarah y Melissa. ¡Y quítate esa cara de asco!

Ambos empezaron a caminar con parsimonia hasta el otro lado del salón, donde las primas de Hermione charlaban con muggles que a Draco no le sonaban de nada.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —preguntó, sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

—Ni idea —admitió ella—. Gente rica, supongo. Es la tónica general en los invitados de mi abuela.

—Pues menuda mierda de trajes, desde aquí veo la mala calidad.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya será para menos.

—Créeme, me pusieron trajes de fiesta antes de saber andar: distingo perfectamente los tejidos, y esos son de mala calidad.

—Que sí, ya sé que eres rico; no hace falta que me lo menciones cada cinco segundos. —Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

Él, sin inmutarse, le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, yo solo lo menciono así de pasada. Ya sabes que es una verdad universalmente reconocida que un hombre soltero en posesión de una buena fortuna necesita una esposa. Y me suena que hay alguien aquí dispuesta a ser mi esposa.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. La verdad es que el hombre a veces tenía su gracia.

 _A veces_.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿A que no os esperabais esto? Yo tampoco, pero este verano se me ocurrió escribir algo más porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir nada y salió esto, inspirado por la boda de Harry y Meghan. Es una pseudo-secuela de EDD, pero tampoco hace falta haberlo leído para entender el fic._

 _¿Qué opináis? ¿Os ha gustado? Estoy un poco aterrorizada de no llegar al nivel de EDD, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he sabido y personalmente me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo. Tiene el mismo nivel de tonterías que EDD, así que algo es algo ;)_

 _Este fic tiene cinco capítulos y ya está todo escrito y preparado, así que ¡nos vemos la semana que viene!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review para que Draco te pida matrimonio así._


	2. Seis meses antes

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _De nuevo, agradecimientos especiales a Meri y Darfoy._

* * *

 **EL DÍA B (DE BODA)**

 **II. Seis meses antes**

—Querida, sé que te va a parecer una tontería, pero me gustaría que… —Narcissa le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, como disculpándose por lo que iba a decir—. Que siguierais algunas de las viejas tradiciones, si no es mucha molestia. Significaría mucho para Lucius y para mí.

Hermione miró a Draco, indecisa, pero él se encogió de hombros, dejando la decisión en sus manos.

—Eh, bueno, supongo que no nos costaría nada. ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer? Quiero decir, ¿qué tradiciones?

A Narcissa se le iluminó toda la cara, y Hermione supuso que si algo tan pequeño como seguir algunas tradiciones iba a lograr la felicidad de su suegra, entonces merecería la pena.

—Nada, solo nueve o diez cosas sin importancia —explicó Narcissa, y a Hermione se le congeló un poco la sonrisa—. Por ejemplo, hemos organizado un baile de compromiso ya, pero es costumbre que el mes anterior a la boda se organice otro, y el día anterior una cena familiar, en la que la novia lleva los colores de la futura familia, en este caso negro, verde y plateado.

—Vale… —Hermione asintió despacio.

—Oh, también hay una tradición muy bonita en la que el patriarca de la familia da su consentimiento oficial al matrimonio firmando un pergamino en el Ministerio y añadiéndote al tapiz familiar, es un momento muy emotivo.

Hermione no podía imaginarse qué podía tener eso de bonito o emotivo, pero sonrió educadamente y asintió, mientras Draco se mordía el labio para evitar reírse.

—Las joyas de la boda son las de la familia de tu suegra, así que te dejaré algunas joyas Black para que las lleves. —Narcissa hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Se lo comenté a Andrómeda y me dijo que le gustaría darte algo suyo también, porque su hija no pudo llevarlo en su boda y le haría ilusión.

—Claro —murmuró Hermione, conmovida.

—Qué más, qué más… Ah, sí, luego está también el anuncio oficial en el periódico, las entrevistas y la sesión de fotos familiar. Y además…

—Madre —la interrumpió Draco delicadamente, antes de que Narcissa pudiera motivarse—, ya seguirás otro día, que vas a asustarla al final.

Hermione sonrió débilmente, pero lo cierto era que empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho que sí.

—Ya te mandaré uno o dos libros que tengo de tradiciones y etiqueta, que lo explicará todo mejor que yo —comentó la bruja.

—Eso estaría genial, muchas gracias. —Su tono casi pareció genuino.

* * *

—Estoy aterrorizada —confesó Hermione, mirando a Draco de medio lado.

—Ya verás como saldrá todo bien, tranquila —la animó él, aunque no las tenía todas consigo. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a saber él el modo en que reaccionaban los _muggles_ a la magia? Y más aún la abuela de Hermione, con lo excéntrica que era la señora.

Hermione se cuadró de hombros y llamó a la puerta con suavidad, sonriendo temblorosamente cuando en el dintel apareció su abuela.

—¡Hermione, qué sorpresa! ¡Y Draco también! Me alegro de veros, pasad, pasad. ¿A qué viene esta visita inesperada? Menos mal que hoy no tenía compromisos previos, si no me hubieras cambiado los planes.

—Um, abuela, ¿podemos hablar? Hemos venido a contarte una cosa.

—Claro, cielo. ¿No estarás embarazada, verdad? Porque entonces habría que adelantar la boda.

—No, no, no es eso —respondió Hermione, nerviosa—. Es otra cosa.

Cuando por fin se sentaron en el salón, con sendas tazas de té y aperitivos, la abuela miró inquisitivamente a la pareja.

—¿Y bien? —Estaba claro que no se iba por las ramas, pensó Draco.

—Hemos… He —rectificó Hermione— venido a contarte una cosa sobre mí, Draco solo está aquí como apoyo moral.

—¿Que eres una bruja? —adivinó la señora tranquilamente. Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Pero… Pero, ¿cómo? —Hermione, siempre tan articulada, parecía que se había quedado completamente en blanco por la sorpresa.

—Querida, ¿de verdad te creías que no lo sabía? —La abuela chasqueó la lengua—. Cuando tu madre me dijo que iba a mandarte a Hogwarts en lugar de al Liceo francés, tuve que investigar para asegurarme de que no recortara tu educación. Y da la casualidad de que la hermana de Grégoire es como tú, me enteré por ella.

—Pero, pero, pero…

—Granger, tranquila —murmuró Draco, antes de dirigirse a su anfitriona—. Sí, eso era todo. Veníamos a contárselo porque la ceremonia será mágica y Hermione quería que su abuela estuviera allí con ella, no podíamos ponerla allí de buenas a primeras.

—¡Pues claro que su abuela va a estar allí! ¡Y mucha más gente, también!

—Ya, sobre eso… —Draco, viendo que Hermione seguía alucinando, continuó—. Verá, tanto su nieta como yo somos personas muy conocidas de la sociedad mágica: nos siguen en la prensa y conocemos a mucha gente importante, políticamente hablando. Pero no queremos que nuestra boda sea un espectáculo, porque deseamos algo íntimo, solo para nosotros.

—Pero…

Draco continuó antes de que la abuela de Hermione pudiera poner pegas.

—Por eso, hemos decidido que haremos la ceremonia con unas treinta personas de familia cercana y amigos íntimos, y luego ya el banquete y el resto de la celebración será con un gran número de invitados. Unos quinientos, más o menos —especificó.

—Seiscientos —corrigió la abuela.

—¿Perdón?

—Bueno, serán quinientos de vuestra gente, pero es la primera boda de una de mis nietas, yo también tengo conexiones y gente a quien invitar. Así que seremos por lo menos cien de gente normal, ya te mandaré una lista de los que deberías invitar —añadió en dirección a su nieta.

—De acuerdo. —Draco asintió y miró a Hermione de reojo, que ya se había recuperado pero se estaba escaqueando de la conversación—. Hermione se encargará de separar a los invitados en la sección muggle y mágica del banquete, ya nos pasaremos mesa por mesa para saludar a todo el mundo.

—Sí. —Hermione sonrió forzadamente—. Será maravilloso.

* * *

—¿Granger? —preguntó Draco al aire nada más entrar por la puerta—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces?

—¡Estoy en el despacho! —voceó ella de vuelta, y Draco contuvo una sonrisa cuando se acercó al lugar solo para encontrarse a su prometida prácticamente enterrada en una montaña de papeles.

—Estaba intentando hacer la lista de invitados —confesó ella tras darle un beso—, pero he decidido que me rindo y te la dejo a ti, porque es una locura.

—Bueno, tampoco será para tanto. Acordamos que la ceremonia sería de un máximo de treinta personas.

—No, no es la ceremonia lo que me preocupa, es todo lo demás. Tu madre quiere un mínimo de quinientos invitados y mi abuela exige al menos cien, y te recuerdo que hay que dividir las secciones _muggle_ y mágica.

Draco hizo una mueca: no le apetecía nada encargarse él de los invitados, pero supuso que tendría que colaborar en la boda más allá de poniendo dinero y presentándose el día indicado.

—Estaba intentando decidir a quién invitar, de gente mágica, quiero decir —continuó Hermione—; pero es muy difícil seguir el protocolo de los libros de tu madre. Por ejemplo, ¿a cuántos magos del Winzengamot invitamos, sin contar a Percy?

—Yo creo que con diez o doce valdría —contestó Draco, sentándose en el sofá junto al escritorio y empezando a desabrocharse la corbata y el chaleco.

—Eso he pensado yo, pero el problema es a quién escoger. El jefe, por supuesto, y Kingsley como Ministro también. ¿Pero quién más? ¿Con quién no están peleados los Malfoy?

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Creo que Shafiq estará bien —ofreció.

—No, tu padre y él tuvieron una discusión hace un par de meses y no están en buenos términos.

—Ya. ¿Fawley?

—No se lleva bien con tu madre, creo. Algo de un vestido… ¿Te suena?

—Sí, sí. —Draco se estremeció al recordar la ira de su madre ante el incidente—. ¿Flint? Ay, no, mierda, Flint no. ¿Quién queda?

—Eso mismo me preguntaba yo —respondió Hermione con una buena dosis de ironía—. Y no me hagas hablar acerca de la _alta sociedad_ —pronunció las palabras con retintín—, porque allí yo ya he renunciado a llevar la cuenta de las disputas.

—Así que me lo dejas a mí.

—Efectivamente. Confío en ti para que no dejes que esto se convierta en un circo, y recuerda: nada de prensa más allá de las cuatro fotos necesarias.

—Me temo que serán más de cuatro fotos —comentó él, burlón, y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea. Cuando termines el primer borrador me avisas y vengo a verlo, ¿vale? Ahora me voy a tomar una taza de té porque no puedo más.

—Vete, tranquila. —Draco le dio un beso y la empujó con suavidad hacia la puerta—. Yo me encargo de esto.

Nada más sentarse en el sillón, Draco soltó un largo suspiro y sacó un pergamino nuevo.

—Veamos, ¿a quién invitar?

* * *

—Yo… —Hermione hizo una mueca—. Yo creo que este no.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—Ni por casualidad.

—No sé mucho de moda _muggle_ —intervino Narcissa delicadamente—, pero creo que quedaría mejor un vestido con más falda.

Por deseo de la madre de Hermione, Jean, habían empezado a buscar el vestido de novia de Hermione, que iba a mostrar sus raíces _muggles_ de esta manera, eligiendo llevar un vestido en lugar de la túnica de gala tradicional de los magos.

Tras un par de comienzos desastrosos en tiendas _muggles_ , el grupo –compuesto por Narcissa, Jean, Ginny, Luna y Pansy, además de la propia Hermione– había decidido hacer caso a Narcissa y probar con la colección _muggle_ de vestidos de novias de su adorada Madame Laire. De momento, la cosa no estaba yendo demasiado bien.

— _Oui_ , ese vestido te queda horrible —terció la diseñadora, torciendo el gesto—. Vamos a probar uno de estilo sirena, que a lo mejor… No, no, con esas caderas que tienes quedará horriblemente plano y feo.

Hermione intentó disimular el repentino tic en el ojo que le había entrado dando un sorbo de champán.

—¿Y uno de corte princesa? —sugirió la madre de Hermione diplomáticamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Madame Laire, estupefacta y casi ofendida—. No tengo de eso aquí.

—Quizá puede hacerle uno a medida —observó Narcissa, y sonaba casi a amenaza.

—Es un tipo de vestido donde la falda es muy amplia y la cintura es estrecha para remarcarla más. Se llama de corte princesa porque era el estilo que llevaba la aristocracia antiguamente, y es bastante popular en los vestidos de boda. A mí personalmente me parece precioso, y creo que a Hermione le sentaría bien.

Madame Laire entrecerró los ojos.

—Mmm, _oui_ , _une coupe princesse_ … Podría realizar uno, sí. —Hizo aparecer pluma y pergamino y se sentó, dispuesta a tomar notas—. ¿Cómo desea el vestido? —preguntó, en dirección a Narcissa.

—¿Cómo deseas el vestido, Hermione? —preguntó ella a su vez, dirigiéndose a su futura nuera.

—Pues… —Hermione titubeó—. Sin mangas o al menos de manga corta, no quiero nada largo porque al fin y al cabo la boda será en verano.

—¿El escote? —preguntó la diseñadora impacientemente.

—Poco escote, a lo mejor redondeado. No sé.

—Pero que quede bonito con una gargantilla —intervino Narcissa.

—¿Color? ¿Blanco?

—Sí, pero pálido —ordenó Pansy, que no aguantó más tiempo en silencio—. Y yo creo que con detalles en dorado, y así hacemos el vestido destacar más aún.

— _Oui_ , _oui_ … ¿Tipo de tela? ¿Seda, satén?

Hermione tomó otro sorbo de champán y contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—No lo sé, lo que mejor quede.

—¿Algo de encaje?

—Madame, quizá sería mejor que los detalles los decidiera usted —señaló Luna con sensatez—. Nosotras no sabemos de eso, pero tenemos confianza en que hará un vestido espectacular.

—Digno de una boda espectacular —sentenció Narcissa, y esta vez sí era una amenaza.

* * *

—Como me menciones la boda no te hablo en una semana —la amenazó Draco en cuanto salió de la chimenea—. Mi madre no ha dejado de hablarme de eso en todo el día y no puedo más.

Hermione se rio, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y haciéndole sitio en el sofá, donde él se desplomó sin la más mínima elegancia.

—No puedo más —repitió, casi en un gemido.

—Pobre bebé, que lo han puesto a pensar —se burló ella, acercándose para revolverle el pelo.

Él negó con la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

—Como vuelva a oír una vez más —proclamó— si el blanco roto quedaría mejor que el blanco nieve en los bordados de los manteles me tiro por una ventana y ya no habrá boda que celebrar.

—Eso no es nada —replicó Hermione—, ayer tu madre se pasó _toda la tarde_ hablándome sobre los posibles tonos de dorado que podría llevar mi vestido. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que el dorado tuviera distintos tonos!

—Perdona, pero te recuerdo a mí me escribió el martes a las once de la noche para preguntarme si iba a llevar zapatos con o sin cordones.

—¡A mí quería convencerme de llevar medias! ¡Con un vestido largo hasta los pies! ¡A finales de junio!

—¡Quiso asegurarse de que el tono del cuello de mi túnica era exactamente del mismo color que tu vestido!

—¡Intentó llevarme a tu cámara de Gringotts para enseñarme unas servilletas que combinaban con las cortinas!

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes mirándose en silencio.

—Mi madre está mal de la cabeza —sentenció Draco al final, sonriendo.

—Un poco sí —concedió Hermione, pero ella sonreía también—. Pero sin ella, esta boda no quedaría ni la mitad de bien.

—Eh, te he dicho que no me mencionaras la boda. Está prohibido. Ahora tienes que pagar un castigo. —Con una sonrisa traviesa, Draco la levantó en el aire, y ella rodeó sus caderas con las piernas.

—Ooooh, un castigo. ¿Será muy duro?

—Terrible. Llevarás las marcas varios días —afirmó, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación, mordisqueándole un poco la barbilla.

Hermione rio y se removió contra él cuando Draco, tras unos segundos de deliberación, cerró la puerta del dormitorio con el pie.

No fuera a ser que su madre decidiera obsequiarles con una visita sorpresa.

* * *

 _¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ¿Qué opináis, os ha gustado?_

 _Quiero agradeceros el apoyo que me habéis dado (¡mirad cuántos favs y follows!), especialmente a las **seis personas** que me dejaron un review. Muchas gracias, de verdad, por haberme dedicado algo de vuestro tiempo :)_

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review para que Draco te castigue como a Hermione ;)_


	3. Tres meses antes

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Bla, bla, bla, Meri y Darfoy._

* * *

 **EL DÍA B (DE BODA)**

 **III. Tres meses antes**

—Ámsterdam es una pesadilla —proclamó Hermione en cuanto Draco apareció al otro lado del espejo mágico que usaban para comunicarse—. No paran de seguirme paparazzis, estoy harta de que me pregunten por ti y creo que una de mis compañeras está intentando incriminarme de algo para ir a la prensa y estropear mi nombre público. ¡Que yo he venido aquí a trabajar!

Draco soltó una carcajada, pero ella, que no le veía la gracia, entrecerró los ojos.

—No te rías, que voy en serio —se quejó—. Esta mañana me he pasado los primeros diez minutos de la reunión respondiendo preguntas sobre la boda a gente que ni está ni estará invitada, por no hablar de los problemas que he tenido porque los periodistas me perseguían por la calle. Al final me he ido a la parte muggle de la ciudad a comer, que ahí no me seguía nadie.

—Y por eso te dije que irte por ahí a tan poco tiempo de la boda era una mala idea —respondió él suavemente.

—¡Es que no me imaginaba lo mediática que es! Solo hoy me han preguntado tres veces que cómo iba a ser mi vestido. ¿La gente no nada mejor que hacer o qué?

—Parece ser que no. —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo no puedo salir a la calle sin que me pregunten que por qué no estás conmigo. Me estoy planteando seriamente dejar el trabajo; no lo necesito y solo hago que lidiar con cotillas. Además, me cansa.

—¿Dejar el trabajo? Draco... —Hermione se mordió el labio—. ¿Y qué harías entonces?

Él se encogió de hombros, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Vaguear... Estudiar Pociones, leer... —Hizo una mueca y suspiró—. No quería contártelo a distancia, pero McGonagall me ha ofrecido un puesto como profesor en Hogwarts.

—¿Que Minerva QUÉ? —De no haber estado sentada, Hermione se habría caído al suelo de la impresión—. Repíteme esto.

—El curso que viene van a inaugurar una nueva asignatura de cultura y vida mágicas dirigida a los alumnos hijos de muggles de primero y segundo —explicó él pacientemente—. De momento es todo muy secreto, pero como ahora Estudios Muggles es obligatorio para los mestizos y sangre pura, pues los profesores pensaron que estaría bien que los alumnos de procedencia muggle pudieran integrarse y conocer mejor el mundo mágico con una asignatura.

—Y te han escogido como profesor.

—Me han sugerido que yo fuera profesor, aún no he aceptado. Parece ser que daría clases dos o tres días a la semana, pero no sería profesor titular ni viviría allí.

—Draco, es... Eso es... —Hermione inspiró hondo—. ¡Eso es genial! Me alegro muchísimo, serás un profesor estupendo. Ay, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

—Granger... ¿Granger, estás llorando? —preguntó él, atónito. ¿Pero no estaba contenta?

—¡No! —contestó, al tiempo que sorbía por la nariz—. Solo estoy emocionada. ¡Vas a ser profesor de Hogwarts!

—Aún me estoy pensando si aceptar —rebatió él—. La gente no quiere a un mortífago de profesor.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Primero, no eres un mortífago y ya vale de que hagas o dejes de hacer cosas pensando en el pasado. Y segundo, si a Minerva le pareces bien como profesor, al resto del mundo le tiene que parecer bien también, porque ellos no eligen. Y punto.

—Tú solo quieres tener acceso directo a la biblioteca de Hogwarts —se burló él, cambiando el tono.

—¿A la biblioteca? No, con la de tu familia estoy más que encantada. Yo lo que quiero —Y le brillaron los ojos— es saber que estoy casada con el profesor de Hogwarts más guapo desde Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

—A ver, querida, no es que lo hagas del todo mal, pero…

—¿Pero parezco un pingüino? —sugirió Hermione con una sonrisa irónica—. Sí, lo sé.

Por alguna razón que nadie acertaba a comprender, Narcissa había decidido que era imprescindible que Hermione tuviera algunas clases sobre cómo moverse, caminar y sentarse con tacones muy altos y falda amplia hasta los pies, con corsé y enaguas incluidas.

Hermione había protestado –«¡Pero si yo no voy a ir así!»–, pero sin éxito, motivo por el que ella, Andrómeda y Narcissa estaban pasando la tarde en Malfoy Manor, torturando a Hermione con clases que ellas habían tenido de jóvenes.

—Si pones la espalda más recta el corsé tirará menos —comentó Andrómeda suavemente—. Y pon los pies uno delante de otro, como si estuvieras caminando en una cuerda en el aire.

—Sí, pero los libros se me caerán —protestó Hermione. Llevaba dos libros en precario equilibro sobre la cabeza, y no quería arriesgarse a tirarlos.

—No si caminas despacio. —Andrómeda le guiñó un ojo—. El truco de esto es caminar despacio: te estás luciendo, tienes que asegurarte que todos te puedan ver y eso lo haces caminando despacio y con seguridad.

—Venga, vuélvelo a intentar —la animó Narcissa, tomando un sorbo de té.

Hermione suspiró, pero irguió la espalda, aseguró los libros y comenzó a caminar muy lentamente, mirando un punto fijo en la pared. El corsé era terriblemente incómodo, los pies le dolían y apretaban, las enaguas, además de pesar, molestaban, y los libros se le iban a caer de un momento a otro, pero ella siguió adelante, intentando hacerlo lo mejor que podía.

—¡Muy bien! —aplaudió Narcissa—. Levanta la barbilla y baja los brazos, haz como si estuvieras en pijama.

—Mi pijama es mucho más cómodo que esto —rebatió Hermione con los dientes apretados. Si movía demasiado la boca, se le iban a caer los libros.

Andrómeda rio.

—Es cierto, pero imagínatelo igual. Todo eso lo llevas para incomodarte: en el momento en que seas capaz de hacerlo perfecto con eso tu cuerpo lo recordará y ya no será necesario.

—El objetivo es tener una postura perfecta, Hermione, no cara de chihuahua. Sonríe un poco —apostilló Narcissa.

Hermione hizo una mueca de concentración. Casi había llegado al otro lado de la sala, casi, casi… Los libros se cayeron con un estrepitoso golpe.

—Maldita sea —refunfuñó ella, y acto seguido se tiró al suelo—. No puedo más, un rato de descanso, por favor —rogó en voz alta, quitándose los zapatos a toda velocidad. Nunca antes había llevado tacones tan altos sin hechizos de acomodación, y eran un infierno.

—Claro, cielo. —Con un movimiento de varita, el corsé y las enaguas desaparecieron, y Hermione se tumbó sobre la alfombra con un suspiro de felicidad.

—Igual tendríamos que haber empezado antes —comentó Narcissa, preocupada.

* * *

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —anunció Hermione, casi sin aliento—. ¿Dónde se supone que tenemos que ir para lo de las tartas?

—A ningún lado, nos las traen a casa. —Ella se enderezó y dejó el bolso sobre la mesita de la entrada, mirándolo interrogante—. No estaba seguro de si ibas a llegar a tiempo, así que he pedido que nos mandaran las muestras a casa. Ventajas de ser rico —añadió con una sonrisa, recibiendo el beso que ella le daba.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero recogió el bolso y empezó a caminar hacia el vestidor.

—Voy a cambiarme de ropa; cuando lleguen, avisa.

Diez minutos más tarde, una plétora de cajitas con distintos trozos de tartas los esperaba en la mesa baja del salón.

—Como tenga que probar todo eso voy a engordar diez kilos —comentó Hermione, sonriendo.

—Uy, y lo que nos queda —se burló él—. Esta es solo la primera tienda. Pero tengo una idea: probamos la mitad de las tartas cada uno y así comemos menos.

—Pero yo las quiero probar todas —se quejó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—Y lo harás, ya verás. Venga, prueba un trozo.

Hermione decidió no hacer preguntas e hizo lo que él le decía. La tarta que había escogido era de triple chocolate, crema y nata, un poco demasiado empalagosa para su gusto.

Apenas había terminado de tragar el trozo cuando Draco la agarró de la barbilla y le dio un beso, obligándole a abrir los labios con delicadeza pero insistentemente.

Cuando se separaron, él sonrió.

—¿Ves cómo ibas a probar todas las tartas? Por cierto, esa no me ha gustado.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—Tu turno, señor encantador. Deléitame.

* * *

Draco observó la sala con una mueca. Los Weasley al completo, Harry y Neville esperaban con paciencia a que Draco anunciara el motivo de su convocatoria, y él decidió no esperar más.

—Como ya sabréis —empezó—, dentro de tres meses me caso, y me ha sido notificada la importancia de asegurarme que nadie cercano a la familia nos haga quedar en ridículo. Vamos, que estoy aquí para asegurarme de que sepáis bailar un vals con un poco de gracia.

Inmediatamente, un barullo de voces se sucedió –que si claro que sabían bailar, que si quién se creía que era, que si él (Ron) había bailado hasta con McGonagall– hasta que Bill, el único sensato de todos los Weasley, hizo el silencio.

—¡Ya basta! —carraspeó antes de añadir—. Me ofende un poco que me hayas incluido a mí también aquí, Draco. Te garantizo que si no hubiera sabido bailar un vals Fleur no me hubiera dejado casarme con ella.

—Ya, bueno… Tampoco he tenido mucha opción, mi madre me ha dicho que o me aseguro yo o se asegura ella. Y creedme, no queréis que se asegure ella —añadió con un escalofrío que fue secundado por todos.

—Pero ¿dónde están las chicas? —preguntó George, mirando a un lado y a otro con teatralidad—. Porque no te ofendas, pero yo contigo no pienso bailar.

—La chica —corrigió Draco—. Tuve que suplicar bastante, y aun así Daphne ha sido la única que se ha atrevido a venir a bailar con vosotros.

Como si hubiera estado programado, la chimenea se encendió y por ella apareció Daphne, impecable como siempre.

—¿Quién quiere empezar? —preguntó sin rodeos—. Vamos a hacer una prueba para ver quién tiene dos pies izquierdos y quién es aceptable antes de comenzar las lecciones.

Los magos se miraron entre ellos, un poco intimidados, hasta que al final Bill, poniendo los ojos en blanco, dio un paso adelante.

—Yo mismo — se ofreció. Tal y como había dicho, él sí sabía bailar un vals.

—Menos mal —comentó Draco—. Uno menos, te puedes ir si quieres; mi madre no te asesinará en cuanto te vea.

Bill sonrió, pero en vez de irse conjuró una silla.

—Yo me quedo —afirmó, sentándose—. Esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo. Charlie, te toca.

—Yo no sé —dijo él sin rodeos—. No lo he hecho nunca, así que habrá que enseñarme de cero. Puedo intentarlo si queréis, pero igual la mato porque estoy acostumbrado a pelearme con dragones, no a bailar.

—Todo el trabajo que me ahorra tu hermano me lo pones tú —refunfuñó Draco—. Da igual. El siguiente.

Percy y Neville fueron más o menos pasables, George se lo tomó a broma y fue un desastre, Harry lo hizo un poco mejor que en el baile de cuarto –«Absolutamente horrible, Potter, tanto salvar el mundo y luego no sabes ni mover los pies»– y Ron lo intentó, pero sin mucho éxito (ni ritmo, ni gracia, ni elegancia).

—Bueno —comentó Daphne al final, dirigiéndose a Draco—. Podría haber sido peor. Yo creo que con tres meses de clases podrán ser pasables.

—¿Y si llamamos a mi madre? —sugirió él, nada ansioso por empezar a enseñar a un grupo de patos mareados con cero habilidades para el baile.

—No. —Daphne dio unas palmadas y se dirigió al grupo—. A ver, vamos a empezar desde el principio. Lo primero es la posición y el movimiento de los pies, es muy fácil porque son tres tiempos. Miradme y me seguís, un dos tres, un dos tres…

—Qué mal veo yo esto —murmuró Draco para sí antes de subir el tono de voz—. ¡Potter, sigue el ritmo! ¡Un, dos, tres! ¡Weasley! ¿Pero se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—¡¿Qué Weasley?!

—¡Todos en general!

* * *

—Esto no me sienta bien, me hace amarilla —declaró Hermione, sacándose la camisa por la cabeza y tirándola sobre la cama—. ¿Y ahora qué me pongo?

Draco, repantigado sobre la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, sonrió.

—Pues otra cosa.

—Gracias —respondió ella sarcásticamente mientras investigaba el armario en busca de algo más—. Como siempre, eres una gran ayuda.

—Es que lo estás exagerando todo un poco. Solo vamos a salir a cenar con mis padres, no pasa nada.

Ella se giró con las manos en la cintura, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Sí que pasa! Vamos a salir a cenar en público, lo que significa que habrá reporteros. Y ya sabes lo que pasará si repito modelito: «Hermione Granger repite ropa en la cena con sus suegros, ¿no tiene otra cosa que ponerse?» —dijo, exagerando el título con dramatismo.

—«Granger de nuevo vuelve a sorprender con su vergonzoso estilo de moda; nadie entiende qué ve en ella el heredero Malfoy» —añadió Draco con una sonrisa. Ella rio.

—«La heroína de guerra debería contratar un estilista, está claro que sola no sabe vestirse».

—«Rebuscamos en nuestros archivos: todas las veces que Hermione Granger ha llevado esa camisa en el último año».

—Tú lo tienes mucho más fácil: con no repetir corbata, a nadie le importa lo que lleves —se quejó Hermione, sentándose a su lado en la cama—. Odio esto.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso en la sien.

—Ponte el vestido rosa que te regaló Daphne —sugirió en voz baja—. Con el bolso que compraste en Ámsterdam y los pendientes de diamantes que te regalé por tu cumpleaños.

—Mmmmm... —Hermione, todavía acurrucada contra su cuerpo, contempló la idea—. Sí, no está mal. Y podría ponerme las sandalias nuevas, aquellas negras.

—«La it-girl de moda, Hermione Granger, vuelve a demostrar su elegancia y estilo en una cena con sus futuros suegros».

Hermione sonrió, levantándose y acercándose al armario.

—Sabía que me iba a casar contigo con algo —comentó, sacando el vestido del armario mientras él se ponía de pie y estiraba su camisa.

—Y yo aquí pensando que era por el dinero.

—Ni se te ocurra decir eso —lo reprendió Hermione, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la sandalia, parte de la nueva colección VIP de Christian Louboutin—, porque ambos sabemos que no es cierto. Tu dinero no podría importarme menos.

Él rio.

—Estaría mucho más tranquilo si fuera cierto; esto de que te guste yo por ser yo es aterrador, al menos el dinero sé que no se va a ir a ningún lado.

* * *

 _¡Y aquí está el tercer capítulo! ¿Qué opináis, os ha gustado?_

 _De nuevo, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leen y siguen el fic, especialmente a aquellas que me dejan reviews: sé que soy una pesada, pero no sabéis lo importante que es recibir palabras de ánimo sobre algo a lo que has dedicado mucho tiempo. En serio, gracias._

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Si la idea de Draco como profesor os gusta y podéis leer en inglés, tengo un OS titulado **Professor Malfoy** , echadle un vistazo ;)_

 _PD2: También tengo un fic nuevo, en inglés, que se me olvidó anunciar el otro día. Se llama **We Are (Not) Just Friends** , por si os apetece leerlo. _


	4. Un mes antes

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Yo es que soy muy agradecida y me gusta recordar a Meri. La portada no es mía, sino de Darfoy._

* * *

 **EL DÍA B (DE BODA)**

 **IV. Un mes antes**

—¡Draco Malfoy! —exclamó Hermione, acercándose a zancadas al despacho que tenían en su piso—. ¿Puedo saber exactamente cuánto está costando esta boda? Porque acabo de ver la factura de las flores y cuestan prácticamente lo mismo que el presupuesto de Educación de un país pequeño.

—Entonces no es mucho —respondió él tranquilamente, levantando la vista de los papeles—, ya sabemos que el presupuesto de Educación no suele ser muy abundante en ningún lado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a él, rodeando el escritorio.

—No me distraigas —amenazó—. ¿Cuánto está costando esta boda?

—Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. El único que lo sabe con seguridad es el duende de Gringotts asignado a las cámaras de los Malfoy. Puedes preguntarle a él, pero ya sabemos que tú y los duendes no os lleváis muy bien desde aquel pequeño robo al banco —añadió él con una sonrisa que Hermione deseó borrarle de la cara con un arañazo.

—¿Cómo es posible —siseó— que no sepas cuánto cuesta tu propia boda? Ya sé que no querías que me preocupara del presupuesto porque lo paga tu familia, ¡pero es que daba por hecho que tú lo sabrías!

—Yo voy viendo algunas facturas, de otras se encarga mi madre. Tampoco me interesa mucho, la verdad.

Hermione quería a Draco con todo su corazón, pero había veces que no sabía cómo lo aguantaba porque era insoportablemente… _insoportable_.

—¿Me tengo que ocupar yo de todo o qué? —preguntó, frustrada—. ¿Cómo es posible que no te interese cuánto cuesta nuestra propia boda?

—Hermione —respondió él muy tranquilamente, atrayéndola a su regazo para mirarla a la cara—, no me interesa cuánto cuesta la boda porque te dije desde el primer momento que el dinero no era importante. Yo quería que escogiéramos lo que nos apeteciera para tener una boda espectacular, cuánto cueste es lo de menos.

—¡No es lo de menos! ¡No podemos gastar sin talento el dinero de tu familia, Draco!

—De hecho, sí podemos. Los Malfoy tenemos tres cámaras en Gringotts, una en Suecia y otra en Pekín, a las que se le suma una cámara Black y otra Rosier, ambas por parte de mi madre. Créeme cuando te digo que da igual cuánto vaya a costar la boda, mi fortuna no se va a ningún lado.

Hermione respiró hondo. Sabía que él era asquerosamente rico –lo mencionaba por lo menos una vez al día–, pero no era capaz de imaginar cómo el dinero tenía tan poca importancia para él. Tirarlo, ahorrarlo… Le daba todo igual.

—Vale —consintió—, no me voy a preocupar de cuánto vaya a costar esta boda, _pero_ a partir de ahora vas a tener más cuidado con el dinero. Me gustaría que mis tataranietos siguieran teniendo dinero, gracias —añadió en tono de broma, y Draco sonrió.

—¿Significa eso que tengo que dejar de regalarte primeras ediciones o ediciones de lujo de libros?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Significa que tienes que dejar de malgastar el dinero, no de mostrarme tu aprecio —respondió delicadamente.

* * *

Londres era bonito siempre, pero especialmente en primavera. Las flores y la mejoría del tiempo animaban el ánimo a cualquiera, pensó Hermione ausentemente mientras ella y Draco paseaban en dirección a la casa de sus padres.

—¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?

La aludida levantó inmediatamente la cabeza y a duras penas disimuló una mueca. Su buen humor acababa de desaparecer.

—Hola, señora Thompson. Me alegro de verla —mintió con una sonrisa.

Ante ella se encontraba una de las vecinas de sus padres: Edelaide Thompson. Cotilla, desagradable, criticona e hipócrita, lo tenía todo.

—Querida, me alegro muchísimo de verte —proclamó la vecina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dándole dos besos a Hermione con más entusiasmo del necesario y sin dejar de mirar a Draco—. Y qué bien acompañada vas.

—Él es Draco Malfoy —explicó ella escuetamente.

—¿Tu novio?

—Prometido —corrigió él, y automáticamente la mirada de la señora se dirigió a la mano de Hermione. A juzgar por su asombro, el diamante de su dedo no había decepcionado.

—Vaya, no sabía que te habías prometido… ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—El mes que viene, será un asunto privado de familia y amigos —respondió Hermione, recalcando que ella no iba a estar invitada.

—¿Privado? ¿Pero cómo va a ser privado, querida, si eres hija única y seguro que él tiene mucho dinero? No digas tonterías, tiene que ser _une_ _grande affaire._ ¿A que sí? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Draco.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—De hecho, es privado y confidencial, señora. Ya sabe, porque es nuestra boda y nosotros decidimos. Ahora, si nos disculpa, nos tenemos que ir.

Hermione apenas acertó a despedirse antes de que Draco la arrastrara en dirección a casa de sus padres, mascullando entre dientes sobre _muggles_ cotillas.

Jean les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿No habéis escapado a Thompson?

—No —gruñeron ambos, pasando al recibidor de la casa.

—Ya veo. —Jean reprimió un poco su sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su hija—. Tu padre no podrá venir, tiene operación de urgencia ahora mismo, así que seremos solo nosotros tres y el enorme banquete que Jennifer ha preparado. Espero que tengáis hambre —añadió.

En ese momento, una señora de avanzada edad se acercó por el pasillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Señorita Hermione! —exclamó, feliz.

—¡Jennifer! —Sin más dilación, Hermione la abrazó con fuerza—. Me alegro muchísimo de verte, estás preciosa.

—Usted sí que está preciosa, señorita. El amor le sienta bien. —La señora le guiñó un ojo mientras recogía su bolso—. Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos el jueves, señores.

Las Granger se despidieron y, en cuanto la puerta principal se cerró a espaldas de Jennifer, Hermione se giró directamente hacia su prometido.

—¿Puede saberse por qué tienes cara de haberte tragado un limón? —le preguntó a bocajarro.

—Es que… —Draco hizo una mueca, incómodo—. Es raro para mí que tengas tanta familiaridad con la criada.

—¡Jennifer no es una criada! —vocearon inmediatamente las mujeres Granger, con tanto ímpetu que Draco se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo.

—Jennifer —prosiguió Hermione con tranquilidad— trabaja para nosotros, pero no es una criada. Es prácticamente de la familia ya, lleva aquí desde que yo nací. Y harías bien en recordarlo —añadió en tono amenazador.

Draco asintió una vez, tragando saliva con disimulo. Menudo carácter.

* * *

—Narcissa ha vuelto a superarse a sí misma —comentó Daphne, sonriendo.

Hermione asintió y miró a su alrededor. El enorme salón de baile estaba lleno de gente, todos vestidos de etiqueta y conversando tranquilamente entre ellos a la espera de que la orquesta comenzara el vals.

—La verdad es que sí. Cada baile y fiesta es mejor que la anterior, yo no sé cómo lo hace —confesó, atusándose el vestido—. Menos mal que la mayor parte de mi boda la organiza ella, yo no sabría ni por dónde empezar.

Daphne rio, cogiendo una copa de champán de la bandeja flotante que pasó por su lado.

—No digas tonterías, seguro que a ti te saldría bien también.

—Y más vale —intervino Pansy—, porque los Malfoy son famosos por sus bailes desde siempre, no vas a llegar ahora tú a estropearles la fama.

—Desde 1675, en concreto —intervino una voz a sus espaldas—. Esa fue la primera vez que los Malfoy organizaron el Baile de Primavera, y ahora llega hasta nuestros días. Aunque ahora hagamos muchos bailes más, claro —añadió Draco con un guiño, poniendo la mano en la cintura de Hermione.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que sepas eso? —respondió su prometida, burlona.

—Porque eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación. Y ahora, si me disculpáis —dijo en dirección a Pansy y Daphne—, Granger y yo tenemos un baile que abrir.

Sin más dilación, la cogió de una mano para dirigirla al centro de la sala, y Hermione sujetó la falda de su vestido con la otra, sintiéndose como las princesas de los dibujos animados al llevar una falda larga de vuelo que quedaría preciosa al bailar.

Draco hizo un gesto hacia la orquesta, que atacó un vals con ímpetu, y antes de que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta ya estaban bailando, observados por todos los invitados.

—¿Por qué no baila nadie más? –le siseó a Draco, nerviosa.

—Porque estamos abriendo el baile. Eso significa que nadie bailará hasta la siguiente canción. Pensaba que lo sabías.

—No me gusta esto —refunfuñó ella—, me siento observada.

—Es práctica para la boda. Venga, sonríe un poco, haz como que me quieres.

En el mismo instante en que ella rio –«Qué tonto eres, Draco»–, el vals terminó y estalló una ronda de aplausos.

Pronto, la sala de baile estaba llena de parejas que bailaban al son de la orquesta, y Hermione miró a su alrededor, sonriente.

—Creo que voy a recordar esto siempre.

—Qué va —la contradijo él, girándola expertamente y evitando chocar con la pareja de su lado—, si en diez años habrás ido a tantos bailes que ya se te habrá olvidado.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siempre tan romántico, Draco.

—Siempre, ya me conoces.

* * *

—¿Has venido a esconderte?

Draco levantó la vista de su libro con aire culpable. Ante él, Lucius Malfoy sonreía, casi burlón, al encontrarse a su único hijo leyendo en su despacho y con la puerta cerrada.

—Solo un ratito —murmuró Draco—. Han venido Andrómeda y Jean Granger a hablar de la boda, y he decidido no estar presente.

—Me suena —afirmó Lucius, sentándose en el sillón de su escritorio—. Yo también huía de las conversaciones sobre mi boda, eran una pesadilla.

—¿La abuela Druella era peor que mi madre? —preguntó Draco, escéptico.

—Mucho peor. Y también estaba Narcissa, no te olvides de ella. Tu prometida está dejando que tu madre haga la mayor parte del trabajo sin quejarse, pero la mía se encargó de estar presente en todas y cada una de las decisiones, de la tarta a los lazos de las sillas.

Ambos hombres Malfoy se estremecieron brevemente: si el fervor de Narcissa ante la boda de su hijo iba a acabar con ellos, recordar (o imaginar) su comportamiento ante su propia boda daba miedo.

—Pero me alegra haberte encontrado —prosiguió Lucius—, quería preguntarte sobre la rosa.

—¿Qué rosa?

—La que le tienes que regalar a Hermione. —Ante el parpadeo sorprendido de Draco, su padre entrecerró los ojos—. Draco, es tradición que el novio le regale a su novia una rosa de plata para que la use como centro de su ramo. ¡Simboliza el amor puro y eterno! ¿Se puede saber por qué no la tienes aún?

Draco se encogió un poco ante la mirada de su padre.

—Pensé que no sería importante —murmuró, y sonaba casi como una pregunta.

—¡Pues claro que es importante, Draco! ¡Todas las novias de esta familia desde 1858 han llevado una rosa de plata en su ramo! ¡Las tradiciones están para cumplirlas y respetarlas! ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?

—¡Se me olvidó! —se defendió Draco—. Ni se me había ocurrido, de hecho.

—¡Cada vez vas a peor! Ahora entiendo por qué tu madre se empeña en supervisarlo todo, como te deje solo eres un desastre —masculló Lucius—. Necesitas tener la rosa antes de dos semanas, te recuerdo que se la tienes que dar a tu prometida en la cena anterior a la boda.

Draco masculló algo por lo bajo, pero asintió.

—La tendré.

—Y la escogerás tú, nadie puede verla antes.

Draco asintió de nuevo, en silencio. Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes más antes de añadir:

—¿Y Granger? Porque estamos siguiendo muchas tradiciones mágicas, pero creo que los _muggles_ también tienen algunas tradiciones respecto a sus bodas.

—Tu prometida solo pidió seguir dos: el vestido de ella para la ceremonia y los cuatro objetos que necesita.

—¿Objetos? —Draco no había escuchado eso en su vida aunque estaba seguro de que se lo habían mencionado más de una vez, acababa de entender por qué Hermione le decía que tenía «oído selectivo».

—Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul. El nuevo es _la rosa que le vas a regalar_ —Draco tragó saliva: dos tradiciones tenía que cumplir la maldita rosa—, el viejo un broche de pelo que le regaló su madre, lo prestado las joyas Black y lo azul… No lo sé. ¿Quizá las flores del ramo?

«O la ropa interior», pensó Draco y de repente se puso de muy buen humor. Se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios y tomó los polvos Flu.

—Si me disculpas, voy a preguntarle qué va a ser su algo azul —dijo, y sin más dilación desapareció en un estallido verde.

Una sonrisa irónica curvó los labios de su padre, que sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

Prefería no pensar en qué se le acababa de ocurrir a ese hijo suyo, aunque tenía una idea bastante buena sobre lo que podía ser.

* * *

—Set de champú, acondicionador y mascarilla para el pelo —comenzó Hermione, sacando un bote de la caja y dejándolo a su lado en el sofá—, dos mascarillas para la cara, exfoliante para la cara, exfoliante para los labios, exfoliante corporal, exfoliante para los pies, crema de manos, crema de…

—¿Pero cuántas cosas te han regalado? —se quejó Draco.

Ella lo ignoró, y siguió sacando cosas de la caja de productos de belleza que le habían regalado Lavander y Parvati por su boda.

—…pies, crema corporal, crema para la cara, crema especial para la ducha, crema de sol, poción depilatoria, poción para la regla –Draco hizo una mueca, y ella contuvo una sonrisa—, estuche de manicura y pedicura, caja de esmaltes de uñas con dieciséis colores, cacao, cacao resistente al agua, cacao con protección solar, cacao sabor a chocolate y, por último pero no menos importante, un neceser de emergencia para el bolso. —Hermione miró la montaña de productos que había a su lado—. Uf. Se han lucido, ¿eh? ¿Qué te han regalado a ti?

Draco se encogió de hombros y abrió la tapa de su caja.

—Poción de después del afeitado, colonia a juego, crema para la cara, crema para las manos, poción para el pelo, otra poción para el pelo, poción depilatoria, un aceite por si me da por dejarme barba, exfoliante para la cara y… exfoliante de labios con hidratante incluido. No está mal —admitió, destapando la colonia y oliéndola—. Mira, huele. ¿Te gusta?

—Mmm, me encanta. Lleva esto todos los días de tu vida, por favor. Puede que incluso me lo ponga yo —añadió, soltando una carcajada ante la cara de susto de Draco, que inmediatamente tapó la colonia y la volvió a meter en la caja con aire protector.

Ambos recogieron en silencio los productos que habían sacado.

—Bueno… Habría que escribirles para darle las gracias —comentó Hermione, ausentemente.

—¿No habría que darle las gracias _después_ de probar sus productos? Imagínate que sean malos y no nos gustan.

—¡Draco! —Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo—. Es por educación. Y además, estoy segura de que nos gustarán, ya sabes que sus productos son buenos.

—Pero pueden fallar alguna vez —insistió él obstinadamente—. Lo que hay que hacer es probarlos. Venga, quítate la ropa.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que te quites la ropa —repitió Draco con una sonrisa perversa y cogiendo su bote de crema corporal—, tenemos unos productos que probar. Esto huele a —Le quitó el tape— chocolate, ya estás tardando, venga, venga.

—Qué mierda de seducción, Draco, antes se te daba mejor —se quejó ella, pero empezó a desabrocharse la camisa que llevaba.

—No te estoy seduciendo —la regañó él—, estamos probando productos.

—Lo que tú digas —gruñó Hermione, antes de añadir en voz baja—. La confianza da asco, ya lo decían, ya.

—El sujetador también, Granger; esto o se hace bien o no se hace.

—¡¿Pero no estábamos probando cremas?!

—Sí, claro, pero ya sabes que hay que ser exhaustivos en estas cosas.

* * *

 _¡Penúltimo capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya no queda nada para acabar..._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, de verdad que los agradezco un montón. ¡Y gracias por leer!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review para probar cremas con Draco ;)_


	5. La boda

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **EL DÍA B (DE BODA)**

 **V. La boda**

 **Antes de la ceremonia**

El vestido brillaba.

Hermione cambió de posición frente al espejo y, efectivamente, el vestido brillaba y no eran imaginaciones suyas. Los bordados en dorado se movían sinuosamente por la amplia falda del vestido según el movimiento de su cuerpo, relucientes y destacando en la seda blanca. El torso, con escote palabra de honor, también tenía bordados, pero estos estaban quietos en su sitio, sobre el escote y en la cintura.

La novia rio un poco y dio una vuelta completa frente al espejo, observando el vuelo de la falda. Nunca había sido especialmente romántica o soñadora, pero era consciente de que su boda había sido preparada para rivalizar con las de los cuentos de hadas, empezando por el vestido y terminando por el lugar: Malfoy Manor estaba decorado con centenares de rosas blancas, en los dos salones de baile se habían colgado lámparas de araña de diamantes e incluso en los jardines se había cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Todo estaba perfecto.

En la ventana, Ginny y su madre, ya vestidas y arregladas hacía ratos, espiaban a los invitados que llegaban.

—¡Por ahí va la presidenta de Francia! ¡Y la de España! Qué típico, ha venido de rojo. ¡Mira, la primera dama noruega y el marido! ¡Y el conde de Surrey! Qué feo es, pobre hombre.

—No sé por qué vienen tan pronto si no están invitados a la ceremonia —comentó Jean, que no conocía a nadie pero no lo necesitaba con Ginny narrando la situación.

—Para lucirse ante la prensa —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa, acercándose a la ventana ella también para cotillear—. Y presumir entre ellos, esto es más un lugar donde hacer contactos que otra cosa. Además, Narcissa ha organizado un tentempié para que pasen la mañana.

Las tres observaron, amparadas por la privacidad de los hechizos y la altura, cómo llegaban sin parar los invitados mágicos, a cual más elegante que el anterior. Brujas con vestidos y túnicas largas, pamelas más o menos grandes, tocados de seda y flores, joyas de diamantes, estampados brillantes y todo lo que se les ocurriera para ser las más elegantes y llamativas; magos con trajes muggles –última moda– o túnicas a la vieja usanza, corbatas de todos los colores, sombreros, bastones, uniformes y medallas, cualquier cosa con tal de destacar entre la multitud.

Los invitados muggles llegarían justo para la recepción, y Hermione no podía esperar a ver sus conjuntos, pero se guardó mucho de decirlo, no fuera a ser que luego decepcionaran.

En ese momento, sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta y entró Narcissa Malfoy, más elegante y radiante que nunca, sonriendo tanto que parecía su propia boda en vez de la de su hijo.

—¡Querida, estás preciosa! —exclamó, exultante—. ¡Jean, mírala! Ay, acabo de venir de ver a Draco y él también está preparado. Van a ser las fotos de boda más bonitas del mundo, estáis los dos espectaculares.

Ambas madres intercambiaron una mirada de satisfacción mutua antes de que el reloj de cuco diera la hora.

—Vamos, Hermione —proclamó Ginny—, tienes una boda que atender.

* * *

 **La ceremonia**

—Y puede besar a la novia —concluyó Kingsley, agitando la varita y formalizando los lazos mágicos que brillaban a su alrededor.

Sin esperar más, Draco se inclinó hacia Hermione, cogiéndola suavemente de la barbilla para elevarla hacia él. Era un momento para recordar: él se fue acercando poco a poco, delicadamente, prologando el momento, hasta que finalmente posó sus labios contra los de Hermione y ella se derritió contra él.

Draco solía ser mucho más intenso, más _pasional,_ pero con ese beso le estaba demostrando lo mucho que la adoraba. Era suave, cariñoso, muy lento. Era profundo, exigiendo su respiración hasta que, al final, los dos se separaron con un jadeo.

Ella estaba sonrojada; él parecía satisfecho.

De golpe, los invitados, que hasta entonces habían estado silenciosos y atentos, estallaron en aplausos y vítores.

—¡Que vivan los novios! —voceó alguien, y un coro de voces lo secundó.

Draco le tendió el brazo, y ambos bajaron el primer escalón hacia su nueva vida juntos, rodeados de sus seres queridos y mucho confeti mágico.

* * *

 **La recepción**

—No os voy a mentir, cuando Draco me dijo que había logrado una cita con la mismísima Hermione Granger, me reí de él en su cara y le dije que ni de broma. —Blaise hizo una pausa ante las risas generales y continuó con una sonrisa—. Nadie sabe cómo, pero esa broma sigue aquí cinco años más tarde, y esperemos que por toda su vida, porque todos somos Dramione y ¡arriba los Falmouth Falcons!

—¡LAS ARPÍAS DE HOLYHEAD! —vociferó Ginny desde su asiento ante el tumulto de gritos y menciones a equipos de quidditch que nada tenían que ver en ese momento.

Antes de que la cosa pudiera avanzar, y empujado quizá por la mirada asesina de Narcissa, Blaise carraspeó para recuperar la atención.

—Sí, bueno, puede que me haya ido un poco del tema. —Sonrió angelicalmente en dirección a Draco, que parecía dispuesto a sacarlo de allí como se desviara un poco más, y siguió—. Como os iba diciendo, que Draco y Hermione eran la pareja más improbable del mundo, no porque no hubiera tensión sexual entre ellos, sino porque las posibilidades de que realmente se dieran la oportunidad eran un poco nulas. Ya sabéis, no se llevaban muy bien de pequeños.

Mientras Blaise seguía hablando de ellos subido a su silla, Hermione se inclinó hacia Draco.

—Tendríamos que haber puesto un lugar desde donde dar los discursos —comentó, observando la posición precaria de Blaise—. Menos mal que la prensa no está admitida aquí o la que nos montaban.

—Quien quiera decir algo debe afrontar las posibles consecuencias —respondió él sin inmutarse—. ¿Quiere que lo saque ya?

—No, déjalo. Creo que lo va a sacar Harry —observó, y efectivamente, en ese preciso momento, Harry hacía descender a Blaise y subía él a su silla, ignorando las protestas del otro mago acerca de la usurpación de asientos y la poca vergüenza de la gente actual.

—Damas y caballeros —comenzó con un carraspeo—, yo no iba a decir nada pero he sido informado que, como persona importante en la vida de la novia me tocaba decir algo. —Calló, y todo el mundo lo miró expectante. Harry sonrió—. _Algo_.

Inmediatamente, Ginny le tiró una servilleta a la cabeza mientras los invitados estallaban en risas.

—¡Algo con sentido, graciosillo! —le espetó Blaise, todavía herido por haber sido sacado de su puesto.

—Sí, bueno. —Harry carraspeó de nuevo—. Lo siento, era necesario. Ahora sí, voy a decir algo con sentido, pero prometo que va a ser cortito porque todos queréis emborracharos e ir a bailar de una vez. Bien, allá va: Hermione Granger ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo once años, y es la principal razón de que siga vivo. Es una persona maravillosa y la quiero con toda mi alma. Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de su marido porque él ha sido un dolor en el innombrable desde que lo conozco —añadió, sonriendo, y Draco levantó su copa de vino hacia él con gesto burlón—, pero he de admitir que él la hace feliz como nunca antes la había visto, así que me ha tocado aceptarlo. Malfoy, más te vale seguir haciéndola feliz. Hermione, sigo sin entender qué ves en él, es demasiado rubio. A los dos, enhorabuena y mucha suerte en vuestra nueva vida juntos. —Sin más dilación, Harry bajó ágilmente de la silla, esquivando por poco la colleja de Blaise, y se deslizó hasta su asiento.

Como era de esperar, el salón estalló de nuevo en aplausos, y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Típico —le murmuró a Hermione—. Potter podría recitar el abecedario y la gente aplaudiría como si hubiera dado un discurso en griego antiguo mientras baila ballet.

* * *

 **La post-recepción**

—Plan: atendemos a la prensa, bebemos más champán y abrimos el baile —propuso Draco, observando a través de la ventana el gran número de periodistas y cámaras que esperaban al otro lado de la reja de Malfoy Manor. Los habían dejado pasar durante la ceremonia a los jardines para que fotografiaran a los invitados, pero parecía que no habían tenido bastante.

Hermione se lo pensó.

—No. Atendemos a la prensa, abrimos el baile y luego el champán. No puedo abrir el baile si bebo más, perderé la poca coordinación que tengo.

Él rio por lo bajo, pero no la contradijo. En su lugar, le tendió el brazo.

—Vamos, que así nos lo sacaremos ya de encima. Ya lo hemos pospuesto bastante.

Con un suspiro, Hermione lo agarró y juntos caminaron por los jardines hasta que llegaron a la reja, que se abrió mágicamente para permitirles el paso.

Inmediatamente, se vieron bombardeados por flashes y gritos. Ambos se obligaron a sonreír para, al menos, salir medianamente bien en las fotos, que seguro que iban a ser portada de todos los periódicos al día siguiente.

—¡Enhorabuena por nuestra boda!

—¡Que vivan los novios!

—Gracias, gracias.

—¿Quién ha diseñado el segundo vestido, Hermione? ¿Ha sido Madame Laire también?

Hermione sonrió y movió la mano como si no hubiera oído la pregunta. Sabía que no era lo común, pero en lugar de llevar dos vestidos en la boda –para la ceremonia y para la recepción– había modificado el suyo de tal manera que la falda había pasado de ser amplia y voluminosa a ser estrecha, siguiendo la línea de sus piernas. Para el baile, simplemente cambiaría la falda para llevar de nuevo la otra, mucho más vistosa y elegante. Se había negado a comprar dos vestidos teniendo uno espectacular y carísimo que con un par de hechizos de Madame Laire era perfectamente funcional.

—¿Es cierto que tus padres os han regalado una colección de Monet, Draco?

De hecho, sí, era cierto. Los Malfoy les habían regalado cinco cuadros de Monet y un palacete en Viena, y Hermione aún no lo había terminado de superar. Draco asintió brevemente en dirección a la periodista.

—¿Unas palabras para _Corazón de bruja_ , por favor? ¿Cómo os sentís ahora que ya estáis casados?

—Muy felices —dijo Hermione, sin dejar de sonreír—, muchas gracias. Estamos encantados de habernos casado por fin, y la boda ha sido de ensueño.

—¿Cuándo recibiremos las fotos oficiales?

—En tres días —respondió Draco secamente.

—¡Una foto, por favor!

Ambos posaron brevemente antes de despedirse, agradecer de nuevo su asistencia y los buenos deseos, y entrar en la propiedad, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Los periodistas seguían ahí, pero ninguno se giró hacia ellos mientras caminaban hacia la mansión, donde estaban los invitados dentro del gran salón de baile y la orquesta afinaba ya, todos a la espera del vals.

Antes de entrar, se ocultaron en un pasillo lateral para que Hermione cambiara el vestido y Draco revisara su pelo; una vez que estuvieron arreglados, entraron triunfalmente en el enorme salón de baile, decorado e iluminado como si fuera uno de los salones del Palacio de Versalles.

La orquesta atacó el vals con ímpetu, Draco le tendió la mano con una sonrisa y, con un giro espectacular bajo una lluvia de aplausos, ambos abrieron el baile.

* * *

 **La luna de miel**

—No mires, no mires, no mires… —Draco la condujo hasta la ventana, riendo entre dientes, y Hermione bufó—. Ya está, ya puedes mirar —dijo, retirando la mano de sus ojos.

Hermione parpadeó –ojalá se le hubiera traspasado maquillaje a la mano, por gracioso– y miró por el gran ventanal de la habitación. Era de noche, pero podía ver la playa y el mar.

—Draco —murmuró muy suavemente—. ¿Dónde me has traído?

Él rodeó su cintura con un brazo desde detrás, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza. Radiaba olas de engreimiento, y con razón: había sido él el organizador del viaje (con minúscula ayuda de Ginny y Pansy), y tenía muchas ganas de mostrarle todo lo que había preparado.

—A Grecia. Es una isla pequeñita, pero la alquilé para que no nos molestara nadie. He conseguido trasladores para Atenas, Creta, Tebas, El Pireo, Corinto, Esparta y Delfos, pero si quieres algo más lo puedo conseguir también, aunque ten en cuenta que solo vamos a estar cinco días aquí—Iba a seguir hablando, cuando notó que ella temblaba—. ¿Granger? ¿Hermione? —La giró para que quedaran cara a cara y se quedó petrificado—. ¡¿Estás llorando?!

—Es que me escuchaste —lloró ella, sorbiendo por la nariz e intentando secarse las lágrimas con las manos—. Cuando dije que yo quería unas vacaciones donde se combinara la cultura con vaguear.

Él le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Solo a ti se te ocurriría llorar porque tu marido te escucha —se burló.

—Ha sido un día muy emocional para mí —le rebatió ella, sacándole la lengua. De repente, se quedó muy quieta y lo miró atentamente, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo fundamental—. ¿Sabes que ya estamos casados?

Draco parpadeó.

—Um, sí. Estaba allí en la ceremonia contigo, diciendo «Sí, quiero» —contestó lentamente, como explicándole algo a un niño. Hermione bufó y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Ya, pero… No sé. Nos ha costado un año preparar la boda y de repente, pum, ya está. Ya estamos casados. Creo que aún no lo he procesado.

Él rio, y le dio un beso en la sien.

—Pues procésalo pronto. ¿Quieres dar un paseo antes de _dormir_? —sugirió, señalando la playa con la cabeza.

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos inmediatamente, y se quitó los zapatos y los pendientes, recogiendo la falda del vestido con las manos.

—Una carrera —propuso, con una sonrisa traviesa, e inmediatamente echó a correr fuera, gritando al tocar la arena.

Draco la observó con una sonrisa, una figura vestida de blanco que relucía a la luz de la luna. Le dio unos segundos de ventaja, se quitó los zapatos y la corbata, y la siguió.

En la oscuridad de la suite, un elfo doméstico apareció con un «¡ _Plop_!», sacó la cámara de fotos, hizo varias seguidas y dejó una de recuerdo en la mesa antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

En la foto, oscura y lejana, un poco movida, se veían dos figuras tomadas de la mano, descalzas, corriendo en el borde del mar sin miedo a mojarse antes de detenerse en la orilla y besarse. Él la levantaba en el aire y ella le echaba los brazos al cuello, dando una vuelta completa.

El beso se cortaba en la foto, pero sobra decir que el vestido de Hermione se manchó de arena, el pelo de Draco se mojó de agua salada, y a ningunó le importó lo más mínimo.

 _Estaban casados._

* * *

 _¡Ya hemos llegado al final! ¿Qué tal, os ha gustado? ¿Os esperabais la boda así?_

 _Muchas gracias por haber llegado conmigo hasta el final, me ha encantado ir leyendo vuestras opiniones a lo largo del fic. Sé que soy una pesada, pero es verdad: los reviews son el alimento de los fickers ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos en otro fic!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review para casarte con Draco._


End file.
